


Phone Troubles

by spikescrypt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Kid Fic, M/M, Original Character(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 21:58:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikescrypt/pseuds/spikescrypt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles had a long history of calling the Beacon Hills Police Department. Featuring adorable kid Stiles and equally adorable teen Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phone Troubles

_Phone Troubles_ by spikescrypt

 

"Beacon Hills Police Department. What is your emergency?"

"Dad forgot to pack my pudding cup."

" _Stiles_?" the woman at the other end of the line asked. "You know you are not supposed to call this number unless there is an emergency."

"It was supposed to be chocolate," the little boy said.

The woman sighed and looked longingly toward the coffee pot. Yeah, it was going to be one of those days.

"Hold on I'll put you through," she told the boy.

There was a click and then Stiles heard his father answer. "Sheriff speaking."

"Dad there's no pudding."

"Stiles," Sheriff Stilinski said hesitantly. "Didn't I explain that you should only call here if it's something really important?"

"Can I have two puddings tomorrow?" Of course this was the way his son chose to answer the question.

"Whose phone are you even using?" His dad's voice started getting really high. Stiles hoped he wasn't getting sick.

"Mrs. Lubrik's," Stiles answered.

His dad made that noise as if he was pinching his nose, Stiles liked to call it the nose pincher. Grownups were weird.

"Stiles please do not tell me you went into your teacher's bag and took out her phone."

"It's red," Stiles said happily.

The sheriff sighed and put his hand over his head like he was attempting to fight off a headache.

"Stiles put back the phone, we will be discussing this when I pick you up from school."

"Kay, can I –"

"You can have two puddings tomorrow."

"Awesome, thanks dad." Stiles ended the call.

From his office Sheriff Stilinski repeatedly thumped his head against his desk.

***

"Beacon Hills Police Department. What is your emergency?"

"Tommy Rayson pushed me off the monkey bars."

" _Stiles_ ," the operator groaned, "how many times have I told you not to call this number unless there is an absolute-

"He called me a geekwad," the boy interrupted.

The woman exhaled loudly. "I'll put you through."

There was a click and then Stiles heard his favorite voice in the world. Well maybe except for The Ultimate Warrior, that guy was awesome!

"Sheriff speaking."

"Dad, Tommy pushed me off the monkey bars."

"Are you hurt?" his father asked sounding worried.

"Can you arrest him?"

"No Stiles, I cannot arrest a seven year old. I'll call his parents though."

"Tell them Tommy is a butthead."

"Will do," his dad laughed.

"Dad, do you think that I really am weird?"

Just then the Sheriff actually wished he had the ability to arrest a snotty seven year old.

"No son," he said. "I think you are truly amazing. Now give that phone back to whichever teacher you took it from."

"Fine Dad jeez but can we order pizza tonight?"

"Stiles I am hanging this phone up."

He really needed to buy that kid his own phone.

***

"There's a girl in my class with beautiful red hair and green eyes."

"She sounds nice," the operator replied. She didn't even bother chastising him for the call.

"I'm going to marry her," the boy announced happily.

"I'll put you through."

***

"Beacon Hills Police Department. What is your emergency?"

"I made a new friend his name is Scott and he plays video games and watches wrestling and says that he thinks I am really cool!" The boy said all this without taking a single breath.

"That's nice Stiles," the operator responded. "But you know not to call unless there is an emergency."

"He wants me to come over to his house on Saturday," Stiles shouted.

The woman sighed exasperated. "I'll put you through."

***

"Beacon Hills Police Department. What is your emergency?"

"Jackson is a douche."

"I'll put you through Stiles."

***

"Sheriff speaking."

"Hey Dad you know that ugly yellow lamp in the living room, you didn't actually like that thing right?"

"Goodbye Stiles."

***

"Dad I need you to bring home any files you have on the Hale fire."

"Who is this?"

"Very funny Dad, seriously please I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important."

"Stiles I can't just bring home classified documents for my teenage son to look at."

"Dad please I wouldn't be asking if it wasn't crucial that I see those files."

"Stiles are you in some kind of trouble?"

"No, Dad I just want to help out a friend. He has no one else to look out for him and he's been through a lot. Also I won't make you eat any salad for the whole week," Stiles bribed.

His son was always trying to take care of others, just like his mother. The sheriff sighed resigned. "I'll make some copies," he agreed.

***

"Beacon Hills Police Department. What is your emergency?"

" _There is a body in the water down by the bridge,"_ the voice was absolutely terrified.

"Stiles! What do you mean there's a body? Are you all right?"

"Please just send an ambulance," he sounded lifeless.

"Already on their way," reassured the operator. "Stiles, do you want to speak to your father?"

There was a deep sigh. "No, that's all right," Stiles said in that dead voice and hung up.

***

It was the very first time that he had ever called the station and didn't want to speak to his dad.

After that day operator Marian Woodley stopped receiving calls to the station from Stiles Stilinski. She never thought she would miss hearing that little imp's voice so much.

***

On a chilly Friday morning the Sheriff staggered into work looking beyond stunned. When Marian asked him what was wrong he muttered something about his son and Derek Hale. Marian remembered Derek as an extremely attractive man that was brought into the station but ultimately let go. She hoped that Stiles hadn't gotten in with the wrong crowd.

***

Beacon Hills Police Department. What is your emergency?"

"Hey there Marian you sound delightful as always."

"Stiles is that you?" Marian missed that hyperactive tenor. "You sound so grownup!"

"It's me," the boy reassured her.

"What have you been up to?" she asked cheerfully.

"Um well I sorta kind of got a boyfriend," Stiles said, as if he didn't actually believe what he was saying.

Marian thought back to the Sheriff's surprised face from that morning. "It's not Derek Hale is it?"

Stiles sighed, "Yeah, it is actually. Did Dad tell you that?"

"Not directly," Marian smiled.

"He doesn't approve," Stiles explained.

"Does Derek make you happy?"

"Happier than I ever thought I could be," Stiles responded.

"Well if someone makes you happy and they treat you with dignity and respect then that should be enough."

"Want to tell my Dad that?" Stiles asked with a smile in his voice.

"Sure Stiles," she quipped.

"And maybe see if you can get him to stop eating those jelly doughnuts in the break room?"

"I'll see what I can do," she sighed.

"Thanks Marian, you are a lifesaver."

"Stay safe Stiles," she said and ended the call.

From his room Stiles Stilinski turned to his werewolf boyfriend and declared that they should send her a muffin basket.

***

The End.


End file.
